Prove It
by Citrus Fever
Summary: What if Bella and Edward decided to talk on the plane ride back to Forks instead of in her bedroom? Can Edward prove that he still loves her? E/B


**Title: **Prove It

**Summary:** An alternate ending to New Moon. Not depressing, but sort of dramatic. What if Bella and Edward decided to talk on the plane ride back to Forks instead of in Bella's room? Uses some of the words from the real ending of New Moon.

**AN:** This is my first fanfic. I hope you like it. I'm not going to beg you to review, but I will ask that you at least consider it. Whether it's nice or mean (I prefer the nice ones) I will be happy to get it!

_BPOV_

I didn't want to sleep. Not if it meant being unable to see Edward's perfect face. Besides, I knew once he had taken his misplaced responsibility and brought me back to Charlie's house, he would leave, possibly, for the last time and then I would never see him again. Even thinking about it was making the hole in my chest he had left me with start to rip open again. He took my hand gently into his cold one and stroked the underside of wrist with his thumb like he used to. It felt good physically, but I knew this couldn't last forever. It made that hole rip open even more.

Ugh, I had to stop this. How can I blame him for leaving me? A plain, clumsy human is no match for a beautiful, perfect-in-every-way vampire.

I could feel my eyelids getting heavier by the minute. I needed caffeine. Thankfully, the flight attendant was walking towards me. We were on our way to the stop in Atlanta. I knew it would be a long trip, so I had no other choice.

"Can I get you anything?" she asked nicely.

"I'll have a Coke," I replied, not looking at Edward, but knowing that he disapproved of this.

"Bella," he said my name sternly.

Still not looking at him, I asked, "What?"

"If you're tired, you should sleep, not order caffeinated beverages. You know what they do to you." His smooth, velvet voice was pleasurable but painful at the same time to hear. I couldn't hold back the irritation, and it showed in my voice.

"Yes, I do know what they do to me. I don't want to sleep. Don't tell me what I should and shouldn't do." I felt his thumb stop on my wrist, but soon after he continued his affectionate – strangely enough – stroking on my wrist.

"You're in a bad mood," he pointed out after a few minutes of silence. No duh, I thought to myself. Why wouldn't I be right now? I was tired. I was hurt. I was frustrated. But most of all, Edward was leading me on. Why is he acting like he still loves me? He doesn't! Not anymore. Does he not understand how much this hurts me?

So I didn't answer him.

"Bella, are you alright?"

I still kept quiet. The flight attendant brought me my Coke, and I sipped it; happy for the distraction and excuse not to talk. His hand gripped mine tighter.

"Bell, my love, please talk to me," he pleaded. Wait. "My love?" Is that what he said? My love. How dare he say that? How could he say that when he made it clear that he didn't love me anymore? What the hell is his problem? Does he want me to be miserable?

"Don't call me that," I whispered, my voice cracking. I didn't want Alice, who was right behind us, to have to hear the argument I knew was coming.

His thumb stopped its stroking and I could feel his body tense. I watched him out of the corner of my eye. The look on his face made my heart break even more. "Don't call you what?" he replied in a guarded voice.

"My love."

"W-why not?"

"You have no reason to anymore. So, just . . . just don't. Please."

He turned his body full around to face me and lifted my chin so that I was looking into his black eyes. "Bella, did you not hear anything I told you in the meadow?"

"I heard every word," I said slowly, so acidly I could almost taste it in my mouth. His reaction surprised me. Taking my face between his pale hands, he leaned so our foreheads touched.

"Bella, I had to. To protect you. I had no other choice."

"What are you talking about?"

"I had to protect you."

"From what?" I asked, annoyed.

"Myself. My family. I only ended up causing more pain and disaster for you, though."

"It's okay," I lied. "I knew you would come to your senses one day."

"What?" he almost spit.

"Leaving me. I saw it coming."

"Bella, you have no idea how hard it was for me to keep a straight face. To keep from falling on my knees in pain. You actually believed every word I said to you. Do you not know how much that hurt?"

My heart was swelling, but my brain was telling it to stop. Stop hoping. He's just saying what I want to hear. Nothing more.

"But I have to be a good liar," he finished quietly, his eyes boring into my own.

My heart stopped altogether and I could find my breath. He was just lying the whole time! He has never loved me! I flinched away from him as soon as the words left his mouth, looking for a bag. I was going to be sick. I could feel the hot tears rolling down my cheeks. Edward grabbed me around the biceps and turned me rather forcefully to face him. "No! Bella let me finish! I meant about telling you that I didn't love you anymore," he flinched as he said this, but didn't stop, "not that I lied to you about loving you at all. You know that I do. I always h – "he stopped, probably seeing the obvious skepticism on my face. He tried to read me, but I guess he failed to. "What are you thinking?" he asked in a pleading voice.

"You don't love me, Edward. Stop saying that you do."

"Bella, how could you even say that?"

"You said so yourself."

"Arg! Bella, I _told_ you! I was _lying_! I _never_ meant that! Please, _please_ believe me." I could feel the dry sobs that wracked throughout his body.

"Why did you tell me that? Why did you leave me?" I demanded, tears still slipping over.

"I'm dangerous. You were almost killed!"

"Like I care! I would rather die than stay away from you, Edward. Don't you see that?" I tried to struggle out of his grasp, but he would have none of it.

"Bella, please. I'm begging you! I still love you! I _always_ have and I ALWAYS WILL!" he yelled. It almost made me believe him.

Almost.

The plane passengers were staring at us and everything was quiet as Edward stared into my eyes. I felt self-conscious. Why were they listening? "I don't want to talk about this," I whispered. He didn't love me. It was impossible.

He would have none of this either.

He stood up and dragged me – literally – to one of the empty, small bathrooms. On the way there, a blonde and short flight attendant called out, "You can't go two at a time!" Edward shot her a furious glare, and she backed away. Before I could turn my head or tell him to stop, I was sitting on the counter in the small lavatory, his cold hand cupping my cheeks, his hard yet soft lips crushed against mine. I gasped, unable to help myself but to return the passionate kiss.

I was angry with myself, though, for allowing this to happen. It would only hurt me more.

He stopped the kiss, sensing my need for air, and rested his forehead on mine. "Do you believe me now?"

When I didn't say anything, he growled and pulled me against him. I could feel his hardness, suppressed by his jeans, unintentionally rub against my core. He lowered his lips to my ear and said, "If I have to prove myself and my love to you, then I will. I will do whatever it takes to be yours again, and you mine. I swear I have never stopped loving you and I swear that I never will. Do you hear me, Bella? I never will stop! You are my life. Everything revolves around you in my world. And if I have to prove it to you, then so help me, I will. Right here, right now, I will."

I looked into his eyes, deep and black, and saw the truth. It was written all over his face. It was in the way he was holding me. He did still love me. He still loves me! I smiled and threw my arms around his neck. "Oh, Edward, I'm so sorry! Don't ever leave me again!" I sobbed into his neck. He stroked my back and whispered in my ear, "Ssshhh, it's alright. It's alright, my love. My angel. My Bella. I will never leave."

He wiped my tears away and stood me up before placing a gentle kiss on my lips. "Come on," he told me, smiling his beautiful lopsided grin. I missed it so much. Taking my hand, he led me back to our seats. Everyone was looking at us. Naturally, I tripped and blushed, but he never let me fall. He gave everyone who was smirking a deadly glare and they immediately turned around.

Once we were in our seats, I cuddled up to him, resting my head on his chest. Alice poked her head around. "Did you guys use protection?" she joked with a large, mischievous grin.

"Alice!" Edward and I both hissed. She giggled and sat back down.

I turned back to Edward. "I love you, Edward."

"I love you too, my Bella. Never forget that."

"I won't," I promised.

**THE END**

**AN:** Thanks for reading! Be nice if you review though, this is my first and I'm sensitive. :)


End file.
